


Reporting for Duty

by fridgetax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgetax/pseuds/fridgetax
Summary: A short go-round between Armitage Hux and my O.C. Andromeda Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker (convenient and lazy, trust me, I know)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Character(s)





	Reporting for Duty

_Clang clang clang!_

A few metallic knocks rung from the door of the General’s quarters. Hux stretched back and sat up straight from where he was hunched over his datapad.

“Identify yourself,” Hux demanded from his place at the desk.

“It’s your secret lover!” a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Hux immediately stood up, almost knocking over his chair, and made a bee-line to the door. He punched a small control panel to his left, making the door slide open with a swish. On the other side of the panel was a beautiful, young lady. She had fair skin and long dark hair with a wide, platinum blonde streak. As soon as the door moved completely out of the way, Hux grabbed her by the arm and roughly tugged her inside, hitting the control panel again with his other hand. The door swished shut.

Hux looked down at his visitor grumpily, “Are you _trying_ to give us away, Andromeda?”

The girl gave a mock-surprised look, “Oh so we’re using formal names today, _General_?” She smirked up at her ginger man, “Don’t be ridiculous, Hux. It’s not like nobody knows.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Hux looked sternly down into her hazel eyes. Who could stay mad at her? He loosened his grip on her arm, shifting and sliding it down her back. He stepped forward and pulled them closer together.

Andromeda leaned into his touch, “Probably my brother’s. He’s just trying to look out for me, you know. He doesn’t think you’re a very good influence.”

“He's your cousin, Andy, not your brother.”

“But Kylo doesn't feel like a cousin. He feels like a brother. It’s not what he is, it’s what he acts like.”

“He _acts_ like a child.”

Andromeda giggled, “Did he take your lunch money again?” she said in a pandering tone.

Hux locked his jaw. A sure sign of discontent. “You owe me for that one.”

Andy stepped forward also, touching their bodies together. “I have every intent to make it up to you.” She reached up and felt Hux’s shoulder, sliding her hand up to where his dark uniform met his neck.

Hux wrapped the hand that was on Andy’s back around her waist and slipped his free hand behind her neck. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers, resulting in a hungry kiss. Andromeda grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him closer. Hux smelled like ambition, persistence, and prestige.

After a bit, Andromeda leaned away. “Do you like my new outfit? It just came back from the uniform department today.” she whispered.

Hux hummed and tugged at her waist, “Yes, darling, it looks wonderful. It fits all your curves perfectly. And you know what?” Hux said, letting go of his visitor.

Andy gave him a quizzical look, “What, General?”

“It would look even better on the floor.”

\-----

Andromeda woke up to the sound of an alarm sounding off on the end table beside her. A very naked Armitage Hux was wrapped around her bare back, his arm wound around her waist. He stirred, pulling Andy closer, pressing her against his warm chest. He huffed a sigh of defeat in her ear, and reached over her body, suppressing the alarm on the bedside table and settling back into his original position.

Andy settled back against Hux’s chest, this time pressing her ass against his hips. “Come on, we don’t want to be late to the bridge. You know how Kylo is when-”

“Fuck the bridge… and fuck Kylo Ren.” Hux mumbled.

“Mmm, while you’re at it, can you fuck me again, too?”

Hux opened his eyes at that one. He nuzzled his face closer to Andy’s ear and growled, “Only if you say _please_.”

Andromeda twisted her head around to meet his eyes. They lock lips, engaging in a lazy kiss. She reached one hand up to run her fingers through Hux’s sex-tousled orange hair. It was so rare to see him like this, in disarray.

\-----

The two Imperial officers make it out of bed and into the refresher, maybe indulging in a quick one in the heat of the steam and warmth of the water. They dress, composing themselves into presentable soldiers.

Andromeda looked at the General behind her in the mirror hanging on the wall above a simple counter, still in Hux’s rooms. “When can we do this again?”

Hux leaned against her from behind, his hands roaming her sides. He chuckled, “You haven’t even left, and you’re asking for more?”

Andy smiled fondly at him through the mirror, “Love makes us do strange things.”

Hux raised his hand and gently pulled her hair aside to kiss her neck. “I suppose it does.” he whispers against her skin. He looks up and they gaze at each other once more through the mirror.

“Tonight?”

...

“Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I'm not brave enough for real smut...


End file.
